Several junction boxes with locking means have been disclosed in prior publications, such as U.S. Patent Appl. Ser. No. 2006/0281345. Caswell et al. discloses a self-locking junction box suitable for making wiring connections. However, there are several drawbacks that have limited the functions of securely fastening the junction box. First, in order to lock the junction box, the user has to align the top part of junction box with the lower part thereof, which is inconvenient for workers in a heavy workload environment. Second, the self-lock junction box can not be securely fastened and locked. The engagement of the junction box is only featured by one barb in the top portion with a corresponding barb hole in the bottom portion thereof. By featuring only one locking mechanism, the junction box can later be easily unlocked in certain situations, for example, after repetitive usages. Third, the prior art still requires certain tools, for example, the screw nails in order to lock the self-locking box.
For the conventional locking device associated with the junction box, it usually takes several steps to unlock the device and brings inconveniences to the user. For example, some junction boxes feature a fixed hasp. The hasp has an opening for receiving the shackle of a padlock for locking and engaging the top portion and the bottom portion of the junction box together. To unlock the junction box, the user uses a key to unlock the padlock, take off the padlock from the junction box, and open the top cover of the junction box. The design of the junction box is not user-friendly for the general users.
Another example of the convention locking device featured in the photovoltaic module junction box is provided and described. A top cover of the junction box features four tabs formed thereof, and a bottom portion of the junction box features four openings corresponding to the tabs on the top cover. To release the locked junction box, the user has to find a tool and open each of the four tabs, which is inconvenient and troublesome.
The invention herein overcomes many of the above noted shortcomings.
Accordingly, what is needed in the art is a locking device associated in a junction box which provides user-friendly tasks and secured locking mechanism by featuring a self-locking junction box and a key thereof. The user can unlock the buckle locking device by a simple key.